The Whole Stupid Way We Are
by fabledheart
Summary: They might be Ahomine and Bakagami, but they are not that stupid to deny their feelings toward each other. An Aokaga fanfic.


**A/N:** This is a short fic, probably will only be 3-5 chapters.

**Disclaimer:** As much as I want to claim Aokaga to myself, all Kurobasu characters belongs to the awesome Fujimaki-sensei.

**Warning:** This story contain swearing, BL, and horror story. If you're as coward as Aomine, Kagami and me, I suggest you read it at day time.

I hope you like it. Enjoy reading~

**[Edit 21/11/13] Beta by the awesome weirdgrammar :D**

* * *

"DON'T WANNA!" Kagami looked like he was about to burst crying as he tightened his grip on the desk.

"I DON'T CARE! YOU HAVE TO!" Aida Riko was fiercer than ever, smacking the redhead's desk to intimidate him, which was working effectively right now.

"I'M NOT THAT STUPID!"

"BUT YOU'RE NOT THAT SMART EITHER! If you don't pass this exam, you can't participate in the next Inter-High! And we'll be doomed if that happens! I don't want to risk it, Bakagami!"

"But Coach, it's holiday! And besides, what about practice?!"

"Right now your horrible test result is the team's biggest concern, not your basketball abilities! You are going to take part in this learning program!"

"But it's so lame! Just look at this!"

Kagami shoved back the program's brochure titled '**Special Education Program for Students with Learning Disabilities Across Japan**' into Aida's hands.

"I mean, LEARNING DISABILITIES? This is probably for the stupidest person in school! My marks last time are not even that bad!"

"And that's only because you used Midorima's fortune-teller-voodoo-thingy pencil! You're not even using your brain!"

Hit the bull's eye.

The team had once faced the same problem on Kagami's amazingly low marks before this and thanks to Midorima's self-made rolling pencil Kuroko had passed the redhead, they had managed to avoid the worst. But that was that. Riko Aida was not gonna rely their team's future on that inmate object again, not this time. To her anything can be done with effort and pure commitment, just like how she coaches the basketball team until they become what they are now, and she was going to teach Kagami just that.

"I could use that pencil again on the next exam, I won't fail!"

"Oh really?"

Aida Riko reached for Kagami's pencil-case on his desk, searching for the lucky pencil, then snapped it into two.

"NOOOOOOOO! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

Kagami stared in horrified exasperation at the broken pencil.

"Listen here, Kagami. I fought for your spot in the program so you better get your ass here on Monday. It's set!"

Her voice was so stern that it gave Kagami the chills. The redhead swallowed thickly before trying to retort her again.

"But Coach-"

"Say any more and I'll bench you on our next match."

"Erk..."

* * *

And that is how Kagami ended up waiting for the program bus at the school entrance on Monday, 8 in the morning while his classmates and basketball teammates were probably in their bed, still sleeping, cherishing the holiday.

_'How irritating. I could have spent the holiday practicing basketball. Who gives a fuck about exam marks anyway?'_

Unfortunately, everyone does.

Kagami kept on sighing, grunting and cursing in dissatisfaction from the moment he had gotten into the bus until they reached their destination, making every other students on the bus terrified of him and even keep a mile radius from the raging teen once they got off. Way to make potential friends, Kagami.

When they arrived at the program venue, Kagami went to grab his belongings and made his way to the registration area. His legs became heavier and slower every steps he took. Really, 6 fucking days of constant learning, what a way to spend a holiday. Just imagining it making his brains want to explode already. He didn't know if he could survive.

He walked lazily among the students. Kagami noticed that there were other buses there, each one probably carrying students from other districts. Great, he was gonna meet all kinds of idiots here. He wondered if there was anyone who can play basketball. Nahh, he doubted that, although that could be pretty awesome. At least his wasted holidays won't be much of a waste if he could play.

He wondered if there was a basketball court as he observed the view around him. Well at least the place is not that bad. The program was held in a university campus. Since it was semester break, the place was quite empty. He could see students dormitory at his left, it looked nice, probably where they were going to stay for the period of the program.

But still, no basketball court in sight. Kagami sighed. But there's got to be one right? He was determined to find a court later when he walks around that place.

Kagami went into the building in front of him as he was told and made his way to where the students were lining up near the counter for registration. There were two long lines and Kagami was calculating which one was shorter when he spotted a familiar figure at the end of the line on the left who looked stand out even among the crowd of students.

Tall. Lean. Muscular. Short midnight blue hair. Tanned skin. And this arrogant vibe surrounding him.

Kagami gaped in shocked once he realised who that person was.

**Aomine fucking Daiki.**

And at the same time, as if on cue, the bluenette glanced behind lazily. Their eyes locked in for a moment in surprise.

"YOU?!" shouted the bluenette in disbelief.

The redhead couldn't control his amusement as he burst out laughing, startling everyone around them.

"I should have guessed you'd be here, considering how stupid you are!"

"What are you laughing at, idiot? You're here too!"

Kagami stopped laughing. "You're right."

Now it was Aomine's turn to laugh. "You ARE dumb."

"Shut up! You're no better yourself!"

"I have my reasons as to why I'm here, Bakagami. Contrary to popular belief, I'm not that much of an idiot. Knowing you, you're probably going to stuff like this to improve yourself and to get better grades with flying colours and make your parents proud and shit. How cute."

"Idiot! Don't make assumption when you don't know me at all! I was forced to go to this shitty program by Coach and the team!"

"Wow, you must be really stupid then that your teammates had taken initiative to force you into a learning program. You have my condolences," Aomine patted Kagami's back while showing a concerned face to mock him, which angered Kagami much more.

Kagami smacked Aomine's hand away. "I'm not stupid, stupid! What's your reason then, if you think you're much better than me?!"

Kagami knows very well that Aomine is not the kind of guy that can be boss around, with the exception of Momoi. Be cautious of your body parts if you were to anger him, because he might go violent on you, like what happened with Wakamatsu. Aomine just doesn't listen. Therefore it intrigued Kagami the reason Aomine came here at the first place. There must be something very important that made the dumbass actually agree to something as boring and time wasting as this.

"Tsk. I only agreed to come because I am promised something by Imayoshi-san. I won't do something that won't benefit me."

Just like Kagami taught. There must be something.

"What is it?" Kagami couldn't hide his curiosity as he pried closer.

The bluenette suddenly grinned widely like an idiot.

"A year subscription of Horikita Mai photobook collection," said Aomine rather cheerfully.

"Horikita who?"

"You don't know Mai-chan?! The F cup beauty?! Her massive boobies are the best.."

"Ewww what?! You're so gross! You're even worst than being dumb! You're a pervert!"

"What? Are you a virgin or something? You never bought any gravure idols photobook?"

"Of course not! I'm not a pervert!"

Kagami didn't want to answer the virgin part though, because he is one and admitting to Aomine out of all the people would be like digging his own grave. So he changed the topic.

"But then why did your captain want you to go to this program so badly?"

"Well... I kind of failed my last test.."

"Hahahahhah! See? You're stupid too!"

"What do you mean stupid '_too_'? Are you actually admitting your stupidity, Bakagami? Hahahhah."

"Shut up! That's not what I mean!"

"God, you're such an idiot! Hahahaha."

"Hey don't laugh at me!"

Kagami was at the peak of his patience now. He doesn't like being mocked, especially not by this jerk. Aomine didn't seem to stop laughing anytime soon, so Kagami grabbed the front collar of his shirt rather harshly to threaten the guy.

"Listen here you-"

"Hey you two back there! What are you doing? Are you two fighting?" One of the program instructor who noticed their banter called upon them, worried that they might get into a fight. "Hurry up and register. You two are the last students, everyone else has already been given keys to their dorms."

Kagami released Aomine's shirt. The bluenette just grunted as he fixed his collar. The instructor was right, they were the only students left.

They both walked to the counter to register.

Kagami filled the forms and waited for the girl in charge to give him the key. Once in a while he would shoot a deathly glare to the bluenette beside him who never failed to reply back. The girl came back with a pair of keys.

"Since you two are the last to register, you will get the farthest room which is kind of isolated from the rest on the right-wing of the building. I hope that is okay, because the other rooms are already occupied."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just give me the key." said the bluenette rather rudely as he snatched one of the key.

Kagami just frowned disapprovingly at Aomine's action and proceed to take his key. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Don't forget to attend the briefing after lunch. You can find the activities and venues on the program tentative that I gave you."

The girl's instruction fell on deaf ears as the two idiots were busy looking at each others keys.

"Wait, why the numbers are the same?" questioned Kagami.

"Oh, that's because you two will share the same room together. 2 students per room."

The two shouted in unison.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

_'Can things get any worse than this?'_

Kagami was walking through the corridors in search of their dorm room, with Aomine trailing behind. They both had been quiet for a while now, mentally complaining and whining at their unfortunate fate. The redhead grunted as he keep being mislead to wrong ends. He could hear a low chuckle behind him every time he made mistake in finding their dorm room. He finally snapped after the fourth time.

"You think this is funny?! Why don't you find the room? Huh?"

Aomine just snickered at him before turning on his heels. Kagami followed as the bluenette walked lazily through the corners and down the stairs before making his way to the adjoined building. He kept on walking and stopped in front of a door.

Kagami eyed him suspiciously.

_'Is this dude for real or is he just shitting with me?'_

He took a glance at the room number.

Yep, this is their room.

"How?! How did you do that?"

Aomine just sighed. "Where is your program tentative, Bakagami?"

Kagami took out a piece of paper given by the organizer back then. "Here, why?"

"Turn it around."

Kagami obeyed. "Oh. It's a map."

"I think it's been decided who's the dumbest between the two of us now, don't you think?" said Aomine amusingly as he unlocked the door.

"If you knew this from the start then why didn't you say so?!"

"Because it's quite amusing watching you make a fool out of yourself." The bluenette snickered and made his way inside.

Kagami tried his best not to kick the jerk out of the window right away. He followed Aomine into the room, stomping while doing so.

Kagami would say that it is a nice room and that he wouldn't mind spending the nights here, if it was not because of Aomine was his roommate. It's spacious enough; two single beds by the wall, two small wardrobes and two study desks (not that they're gonna use it).

Kagami walked to the nearest bed and before he could put his belongings on top of it, Aomine jumped and landed on the bed, spreading his arms and legs, claiming his space.

"This bed is mine."

"What the- but I was here first!"

"Yeah but if it wasn't because of me you would be still stupidly walking around the building, so be more considerate here, Kagami."

"Ugh, whatever then! I've had enough with your shitty attitude already! Even Nigou is better than this. Seriously how can Momoi put up with your shit everyday is beyond me."

Aomine ignored the redhead as he went to search for something in his bag. Unlike Kagami, Aomine packed rather lightly. He only brought a sling bag and a medium-sized travel bag. Kagami watched as Aomine took out a stack of reading materials from his sling bag and put them neatly on his desk.

"Wow, really Aomine? You brought books? I'm impressed." He seriously was. He never expected to see this side of Aomine.

Aomine glared at him, before throwing one of the thing in Kagami's direction. Kagami caught it out of reflex. His eyes widened once he saw the cover.

"PORN? YOU BROUGHT PORN?" He quickly threw that thing back to Aomine, as if that thing has a contagious disease. The darker teen just grinned as he saw Kagami's priceless facial expression.

"Ugh, you're fucking disgusting! Just don't jerk off to it when you're in the same room with me, got it?!" yelled Kagami with a red face.

Aomine could't help but laugh once he saw the furious blush on the other teen's face._ 'Kagami is so pure. Who knew?'_

Kagami grunted and made his way to the opposite bed. Well at least this one has a window beside it. He put all of his belongings on top of the bed, preparing to unpack. Now it was Aomine's turn to gape in disbelief as he watched Kagami take out all of his bag's content.

"Just how long are you planning to stay here? A year?"

Kagami paid no heed to the other teen's insult as he took out packs of ramen, snacks and all sorts of foods from his bag, an insect repellent, a shower set, spoon, bowl, plates, chopsticks, cups, bottles, plastic containers, sauces, heater, iron, canned foods, bread and some other things that Aomine couldn't recognize, or even know. Fuck, the dude even brought an electronic kettle.

"You do know that they'll feed us, right?" Aomine still didn't believe his sight.

"I eat a lot."

"Yeah, I can totally see that." said Aomine sarcastically. Kagami just replied with an annoyed glare.

They both kept quiet while unpacking all of their stuff. Actually it was only Kagami who was busy arranging and hanging his clothes and whatnot as the other teen just lay in his bed reading one of his valued Mai-chan's magazine. Much to Kagami's relief, the bluenette just read and didn't do anything inappropriate that's involving putting his hand in his boxer.

They made their way down to the main hall once it was the lunch time. Truthfully Kagami wanted to go there by himself, but he was worried that Aomine might forget to lock their room. Besides, he was afraid that he might get lost again.

Once they'd had their lunch (which is obviously not enough for Kagami who prayed that he could go upstairs soon so that he can eat again), they had briefing and their first learning workshop. It was not that helpful actually, this program is obviously for people who desperately needs help in studying, and as Kagami had pointed out, he's not THAT stupid. Well whatever. He was already here so he could at least make the best out of it, right?

Kagami noticed that Aomine had gone by then, which is not a surprise. It is a known habit of him, skipping class that is. Not like Kagami care. That jerk can do whatever he wants, he doesn't give a single fuck.

When the workshop had ended, the organizer gave each of the students a bento for their dinner. Kagami took two, knowing that Aomine wouldn't be there to pick up his bento. Not like he care about the bluenette, but to Kagami, meals are very important. To sleep without having a dinner is just sad, and he doesn't have the heart to let Aomine sleep with an empty stomach no matter how much he despised the guy.

After grabbing the boxes, he went up to their room. He had memorized the way by now, fortunately. He wish he could eat soon, but their room is just so far away. That girl wasn't kidding when she said their room is isolated from the others, as they are placed in a different building. It's kind of scary actually, knowing they were staying in this building, but he just shrugged it off.

Besides, he was too tired and hungry to be scared. Kagami just wanted to eat and sleep as soon as possible. He grunted, wanting his legs to move faster, which was impossible after being mentally terrorized from the learning workshop. Even their team practice is not as tiring as this. Mental exhaustion is the worst kind of exhaustion.

Once he finally arrived at his door, he found the door was unlocked.

_'This bastard..'_

Kagami walked in to find Aomine napping in his bed, his dirty magazine sprawled open on top of his stomach. Kagami watched disapprovingly as he set the food on top of Aomine's desk.

Kagami used the kettle to cook some ramen. Seriously he was hungry as hell now. A bento won't be enough to fulfill his hunger. He ate alone and once he'd finished he woke Aomine up by throwing a pillow at him.

"Oi, Ahomine! Wake up and eat your dinner."

Aomine grumbled at the sudden distraction. Kagami hit him with a pillow again, and threw another. Once he was sure that the tanned teen had been fully awake, he made his way to the bathroom which is outside of their room, along the corridor. Again, he felt scared all of a sudden. He brushed his teeth and finished his business quickly, before dashing off to their dorm and locked the door.

"Hey Aomine, do you feel strange by this place?" asked Kagami to Aomine who was currently eating his bento. Kagami sat on his bed as he faced the bluenette.

"No, why?"

"Nothing."

"Pfft. Please don't tell me you're scared."

"I'm not scared, dumbass! I just feel.. I don't know, weird. Maybe it's just my feelings."

Aomine just grinned wickedly, as an idea came to his mind. "Hey Kagami, you want to hear a ghost story? It's a true story, which happens a lot in universities."

"No thanks!" Kagami's face turned pale at Aomine's suggestion, which excited Aomine even more.

_'Oh this is just too good to pass..'_

Aomine stood up, abandoning his meal for a while as he walked to the door. His mind quickly made up a story to terrify the redhead even more.

"There was a girl, who was bullied to death back then. All she ever wanted is for everyone to notice her, which angered her senpai whom unintentionally killed her. Ever since that, her ghost is wandering around to keep reminding people of her existence."

Kagami looked like he was about to cry by now as he hugged his pillow tightly. He hates ghost story, but his curiosity took over him as he stupidly kept on listening.

Aomine moved closer to the wall, his hand reaching up. He continued his made up story.

"Maybe her ghost haunts this place too, who knows? And rumours has it she only comes at times when she thinks people least noticed her, which is when you can't see."

Kagami's eyes widened as tears began to form. Aomine grinned wickedly.

"Which. Is. When. You. Turned. Off. The. Lights."

There was a click sound and suddenly everything went pitch black.

It took a moment before Kagami gave a deafening response.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Aomine laughed his ass off. His plan worked!

"FUCK YOU AHOMINE! FUCKING TURN ON THE LIGHTS NOW YOU FUCKER! THIS IS NOT FUCKING FUNNYY! TURN ON THE FUCKING LIGHTS!"

Aomine was having too much fun laughing to care. He decided to tease the redhead even more.

"Hey.. Hahhahaha.. H-hey Kagami.. Oh my god, too funny I can't breathe.. Hey Kagami, wanna see if she's outside?"

Although Kagami couldn't see it, he could hear Aomine's hand dangerously twisting the door knob. His stomach clenched in utter fear.

"NOOOOOOOO! DON'T FUCKING DO IT I BEG YOU!"

"Fine, only if you answer correctly. Who's the coolest people you've ever met?"

"AOMINE DAIKI!" Kagami wanted to puking.

"Who's the best in basketball?"

"AOMINE DAIKI!" Kagami wanted to punch himself.

"Who's the most attractive person in Kiseki no Sedai?"

"AOMINE DAIKI!" Well that one is not a complete lie. Kagami has always thought that Aomine is kind of attractive for a guy with that sinful body, skin and face of him. If only he could be less a jerk like he currently was right now.

"Who have a big dick?"

_'The fuck?!'_ "AOMINE DAIKI!"

"Between Aomine Daiki and Kagami Taiga, who is cleverer?"

Kagami hesitated for a while before answering. "AOMINE DAIKI!"

"You hesitated! THEREFORE, say hi to..." Aomine opened the door as wide as possible, the lights from outside flooded the dark room.

Kagami didn't have the guts to look. He screwed his eyes shut. His body was shaking. The suspense was killing him. He'd rather die than to face such fear.

"... nothing."

_'Nothing?'_

Carefully and slowly, Kagami pried open one of his eyes and looked at the door. Yeah, there was nothing there. Just an empty corridor. A sigh of relief escaped his mouth. He rubbed his chest, trying to calm down his heart.

_'There's nothing there Kagami.. It's okay, it's okay..'_

Suddenly a figure jumped in front of the door, freaking the hell out of Kagami.

Kagami leaped off his bed and dashed towards the end of the room, getting as far as he could from the door while letting out another terrified scream. His hands covered his eyes in fear.

"OH MY GOD PLEEEASE I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET! PLEASE! I BEG! I PROMISE I'LL BE A GOOD KID!"

He stopped screaming once he heard Aomine's loud laugh.

Kagami opened his eyes and was blinded by the sudden brightness. Looked like the bastard had switched on the lights, thank god.

Once his eyes had adapted with the brightness, he saw the bluenette crouch on the ground, rolling on the floor laughing. Apparently he was the damned figure that jumped in through the door just now.

Kagami walked over in anger, shut the door with a loud slam, locked it and proceeded to strangle Aomine.

"You think that's fucking funny?! Seriously?! How about I strangle you to death now so that you become a ghost, huh?! Now that's fucking funny, don't you think?!"

"Whoa, whoa chill down Kagami! I was just joking." said Aomine while his hands tried to stop the raging teen.

"YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK YOU DUMBASS!"

"I couldn't help it! Hey, come on now, Kagami."

Kagami tried to hurt Aomine physically in any ways possible, but the other teen was so fast as he skillfully dodged every attacks. Kagami finally let go of Aomine's shirt after deciding that it was a waste of time. He was already tired and dealing with the jerk just wore him off.

He walked over to his bed and threw himself on top of it, turned to his side, facing the walls. The fact that he was unable to hurt Aomine angered him. He hates the bluenette so fucking much that he wants to cry. Whatever then, he was just too tired. Perhaps tomorrow he could convince the organizer to place him in a separate room or give him a new roommate, anything really, so that he can get rid of the jerk.

Yeah, he'll do that. Kagami hugged his pillow tightly as he tried to sleep.

Aomine watched as the other teen calmed himself down by sleeping. It was freaking hilarious, the whole thing, and it was fucking worth it, but watching the hurt expression and teary eyes on the redhead face just now made his stomach dropped. He knew he was being such an ass. Aomine stood up from his place on the floor, his hands rubbed the abused area on his neck that Kagami strangled just now, and his eyes set on his unfinished bento.

That bento, dinner which Kagami bought for him. To be honest, if he were in Kagami's place back then, he wouldn't care about other people. He won't burden himself carrying a bento for his roommate. But Kagami had been thoughtful enough to bring one for him, and the redhead even woke him up just so that he could eat his dinner. And this is how he repays his kindness. He really is an ass.

Kagami felt confused once he felt his bed sink a bit as Aomine sat beside him.

"Hey, I'm sorry."

_'Did the dumbass just apologized? I don't know he is capable of feeling sorry.'_

Kagami kept quiet, still pissed off at the slightly taller teen.

"Are you still mad at me? I know I was being a dick."

_'YES YOU ARE. Glad you noticed.'_

Still, no words from the redhead.

"Thanks for the food by the way."

_'I should've poisoned it before I gave it to you.'_

Silence.

Aomine sighed.

"Is there any way I can make it up to you?"

_'Well, there is one thing that I've been dying to do..'_

Fortunately, being a basketball idiot they are, they kind of have the same way of thinking. An idea came to Aomine once he saw the orange ball on top of Kagami's desk.

"You know, I saw a basketball court on my way here. How about if I repay with one-on-ones?"

Kagami couldn't suppress the smile crept up his face. Thankfully he wasn't facing the bluenette right now.

"...deal." It was a weak answer, as if Kagami was mumbling to himself, but Aomine was sharp enough to catch it.

"So you forgive me now?"

"...not really."

"Well you accepted my offer, so that's good enough."

Kagami jolted a bit as he felt a hand ruffled his hair.

"Goodnight, Kagami."

Aomine went back to his place to finish off his bento, leaving Kagami drowned in his thoughts.

Basketball with Aomine Daiki. Now that's exciting. He might be a pain in the ass, especially after that fucked-up act he did just now, but Kagami had always admired his way of playing. Seriously, Aomine's basketball skills is no joke. Maybe Kagami shouldn't get rid of him just yet. Yeah, he'll give him a chance.

With that Kagami drifted off to sleep.


End file.
